Kangs
— Aside from the cult initiation kiss, they're barely seen being physically intimate • — Fangs joins The Farm via his burgeoning romance with Kevin • — Do cult "marriages" count?!? • |links = }}Kangs is the slash ship between Kevin and Fangs from the Riverdale fandom. Canon Fangs and Kevin meet in the Student Lounge, when Southside High is shut down and the Southside students are transferred to Riverdale High. Fangs asks if he's Kevin and explains that he knows about Kevin from Joaquin, with whom Fangs was good friends. There seems to be a flirtatious vibe from Fangs, while Kevin seems kinda flustered at being reminded of his ex-boyfriend.The Blackboard Jungle (210) They don't really spend a lot of time together, and Kevin seems more focused on rekindling his flings with Moose Mason. When Kevin ends up in an awkward hangout with Moose and Midge, Midge tries to encourage Kevin to date one of the new Southside Students that she heard is gay, to which Kevin replies, "If it's Fangs Fogarty, I don't think I can date someone named Fangs". This could be construed as an indication of Kevin's despondent state of mind, rather than him actually putting down Fangs, although it doesn't seem very nice.The Hills Have Eyes (214) When Kevin becomes the Director for the school musical, "Carrie", Fangs signs on as his assistant director and proceeds to openly flirt with a bemused Kevin throughout the proceedings. Ironically, it is later revealed that Fangs was having an affair with Midge at that time, although he could be exploring all options and not be monogamous.A Night To Remember (218) Following Midge's death, everyone attends the funeral together.Prisoners (219) After it's revealed that Fangs and Midge had an affair, Kevin teams up with Moose and Reggie in their ongoing feud with the Southsiders, blaming them for what happened to Midge.Shadow Of A Doubt (220) During the riots, when Archie and Jughead work together to safeguard the Serpents on the Northside, and seeing all the violence that transpires, Kevin, like Reggie, has an eye-opening experience and a change of heart, no longer trying to fight and blame the Southsiders.Judgement Night (221)Brave New World (222) Juniors Over the summer Fangs and Sweet Pea work with Jughead to stave off the Ghoulies and set up all the displaced Serpents, while Kevin is in a secret relationship with Moose.Labor Day (301) Kevin and Fangs don't really interact much, apart from being part of the mission to rescue Archie from juvie and keeping his whereabouts a secret.The Great Escape (305) They both start playing G&G, with Kevin starting to do Fizzle Rocks while Fangs at one point deals them, to get money for his ill mother.No Exit (309) After Moose leaves Riverdale, Kevin joins The Farm and becomes a bit separated from his friends.Requiem For A Welterweight (313) He still, however, directs the school musical, albeit with Evelyn Evernever as his co-director. Fangs stars in the musical, but it's bringing back memories of his relationship with Midge and he's having nightmares about her death. Evelyn gives Kevin a hallucinogenic brownie and Kevin sees the spectre of Midge's murder on the bathroom wall. Evelyn, trying to recruit more wayward teens for the farm, decides that using the cast's real emotions will create a close-knit dynamic and enhance performances. Kevin shares that he saw Midge at the cast party and Fangs, haunted by his nightmares, in turn shares and Evelyn focuses on their connection, practically asking the indoctrinated Kevin to pursue a relationship with the vulnerable Fangs. Betty gets wind of a closed rehearsal and goes to the new Farm HQ to take pictures, finding a disturbing ceremony taking place. There are Farm members dressed all in white, in a ritual ceremony resembling a wedding conducted by Evelyn. Fangs and Kevin are on their knees facing each other, saying things that sound like makeshift vows and the ceremony ends with them sharing a kiss.BIG FUN (316) Kevin seemingly lives at The Farm and gives tours to visitors while Fangs helps the Serpents raid the Gargoyle den.The Raid (317) After that, Fangs joins The Farm full on''Jawbreaker'' (318) and he and Kevin are dating. They attend Junior Prom together.Prom Night (320) At the Farm, Fangs is sore from having a procedure done. He won't really explain what it is and Kevin also mentions his back being sore for a few days before feeling better. Betty lifts his shirt to see a massive scar and becomes concerned for their wellbeing. It turns out that Edgar is causing Fangs and Kevin pain during what's supposed to be hypnotherapy in order to more easily convince them to give up their organs. Betty tries to convince Fangs and Kevin of this, but doesn't bring her proof to show them. They don't believe her and when she tries to leave they restrain her. Betty knees Kevin in the groin and hits Fangs to break away, but they catch her and drag her across the floor, calling in orderlies who take Betty away.The Dark Secret Of Harvest House (321) Cheryl finds Fangs and Kevin in the prayer room where they're preparing for the ascension. She tries to help get them out by showing them the proof Betty found but someone moved the organs. They stay at The Farm and participate in the ascension, only Kevin is left behind while Fangs is gone.Survive The Night (322) Seniors Over the summer, Kevin spends time with his father and tries to move past the trauma, while Fangs is still missing. Kevin attends Fred Andrews' funeral and spends time with Archie celebrating Fred's legacy in the town.In Memoriam (401) A few months later, when school starts back up, Kevin applies for the Blue & Gold, in an effort to rebuild his friendships. It turns out Kevin's been texting Fangs, trying to get a hold of him and Fangs has refused to meet, saying he's being watched. Kevin told Fangs he was having a hard time and even wrote to Fangs that he loves him. When Betty gives him a false lead on the case against The Farm, Kevin takes the opportunity to finally be able to see Fangs in person. When they meet in Fox Forest, Kevin moves towards Fangs who holds Kevin at arm's length. Kevin realises that Fangs is still brainwashed by the cult as Fangs tells him they can be together only if Kevin can produce the name of the witness. When Betty questions Kevin about still being involved with The Farm, Kevin tells her he's not, that he was sad and alone all summer and that at least Fangs texted him back. Betty and Kevin make up and she asks Kevin to give them a believable name, which he does. Kevin goes to The Farm and sees Fangs and provides intel for the FBI.Fast Times At Riverdale High (402) When Alice and Betty evacuate the Farmies from the hotel where they're cooped up, Fangs is a part of the flock and tries to oust them, yelling that they're traitors, until he's punched out by Betty. The police get the brainwashed cult members out of there and it ends.Dog Day Afternoon (403) Fanon Kangs quickly became a popular pairing, when the meeting of Fangs and Kevin was teased,Aguirre-Sacasa Tweet. (January 2018) but is more of a rare-pair on the series, as it never really developed, seemed like a one-sided flirtation, and, as many Riverdale ships, had limited screen time. Many didn't like Kevin dissing Fangs to Moose and Midge, nor his overall attitude towards Fangs and the Southsiders. Despite this, the ship remains a more popular pairing in the fandom than Kevin's current canon relationship Fandom FAN FICTION :Fangs/Kevin on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : Photos stills 321kangs.jpg|The Dark Secret Of Harvest House 219kangs.jpg|Prisoners 218fangin.jpg|A Night To Remember screenshots 320kangs.gif|Prom Night kangs.gif|BIG FUN 218kangs.gif|A Night To Remember Notes and references }}